oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thatch Vincent
; ; ; | residence = | alias = "Demon Doctor" | epithet = "Ōmukade" "Thatch of the Black Sea"Day of Fate: Legs refers to Thatch by this name. | jva = Natsuki Hanae | Funi eva = Austin Tindle | 4kids eva = | doriki = | relatives = Zahara Annabeth ("Daughter") Zahara Catherine ("Daughter") | age = 60 | bounty = At Least 400,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = December 9th | height = 6'4 Ft | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = | dfename = Venom-Venom Fruit | dfmeaning = Poison | dftype = Paramecia }} There are tales of a great beast, a living weapon that walks the earth. One that bends tide, breeze, and rock to his monstrous control. A demon of dread and malice working for the goddess herself. They refer to him as the Demon Doctor, Thatch Vincent. Thatch presides as the personal doctor and scientist to the Yonko herself, a position befitting of his masterful skill and talent. With his consumption of the Doku Doku no Mi he has become a poison man, nay a demon. A mad beast with no limiters that consumes the very earth he walks on all in the name of his own twisted science. The townspeople of Wano commonly refer to him as Ōmukade, the monstrous centipede that even dragons feared. For dragons knew that but a single drop was fatal. Appearance As not only the personal doctor and scientist to Legs but a man present and ready for battle, Thatch needs to always dress the part. His wardrobe consists of a immaculately designed shirt using a body of white with red accents at the sleeves and a black chest plate to provide extra armor. His pants and boots meld together as one sleek black object, covering his lower half, his boots tipped with metal to slightly empower his kicks and give off the flair he desires. Both garments were woven by Legs herself making them absurdly strong yet vastly flexible and quite comfortable to boot. However someone as eccentric as Thatch could not do with just simple garments, he needed accessories. He tied a gilded belt/sash combo around his waist, a dazzling sight with the ruby slotted into the center of it. He also added a large tuff of soft and lightweight fur to his left shoulder, draping down below his knees. While not entirely convenient for lab work, the fur allows Thatch's assistant, Darwin, a nice place to rest on him. Clothes are not the only thing that make the man though. Thatch himself has surprisingly ravishing good looks for being in a lab most of the time. When his face isn't covered in chemicals or soot its quite beautiful. His scarlet hair is gently combed the right side of his face, creating a large bang that covers his right ear and almost his eye. Speaking of eyes, his are a soothing but eerie light red. With these he can project a variety of different ideas of his character, all without a word. Oh course much like his clothes, Thatch added some accessories to his face as well. Below his left eye lies a partial tattoo of a butterfly, looking like it's attempting to escape form the cocoon of his eye itself. His left ear also bears five earrings, two simple bands and three that hang. Excluding his face the rest of his body is marvelous as well. Thatch stands comfortably at 6'4", not possessing freak height but still being quite tall for the average person. His body itself is a mix of trained lean muscle and flawlessly sculpted features. Thatch was not always a paragon of fashion or dazzling looks. As Isshin once said, "There was a, how do I put this...rebellious phase? Yes, there was a rebellious phase through Thatch's clothing." Something he usually doesn't let Thatch forget. However Thatch did indeed look odd during his younger days. His scarlet hair was unkempt and two long braids of hair fell to his shoulders on each side. His lavish wardrobe was replaced by a white tank-top with a leather vest over it and a pair of black jeans. Truly making him look more punk rock than was needed or desired by anyone. His choice of accessories was also particularly odd, opting to wear a red and a black belt for reasons Thatch now chalks up to "young adult stupidity". The only item he still keeps is the stone necklace his mother gave him, of course he now wears it below his clothing. Gallery ThatchCloseup.jpg|A Closeup on Thatch ThatchFullbody.jpg|Thatch's Full Attire ThatchPiano.jpg|Thatch Playing the Piano Thatch Formal.jpg|Thatch in a Suit ThatchAnger.jpg|An Angered Thatch Personality Relationships Black Widow Pirates= Daddy L. Legs: Since their initial meeting Thatch became interested in Legs. He admired the passion she had and decided to join her motley crew at the time. Years later Thatch and Legs share a very close relationship. Having known each other for over twenty something years and being her doctor, there is close to nothing Thatch doesn't know about Legs and vice versa. While Thatch does acknowledge Legs as his boss the two normally act very casually in their interactions. To an outsider they would just seem like good friends. Thatch is also entirely unafraid of Legs and speaks his mind freely to her, another mark of their strong friendship.Day of Fate: Thatch forces Legs to stop repressing herself and face reality. Despite their very close relationship Thatch has never had eyes for Legs, seeing her as only a close friend. That and her not being his type. Kosaka Isshin: Isshin and Thatch have known eachother for over twenty years and in that time they have barely agreed on anything. The two are constantly butting heads over menial events. Despite their bickering Thatch does see Isshin as a reliable crewmate and a good friend. Even though he'll probably never say it to him. Aoshin: Zahara Annabeth: Draco D. Indiana: Jack Frost: Fukuoka Soren: Daddy N. Static: Harlequin W. Heili: |-| Pirates= Wynn Erin: Erin and Thatch met when the former was just starting off as a pirate. Thatch offered him a couple jobs in exchange for money. Over time as Erin did more for Thatch, they began to bond. Thatch treats Erin much like a friend and an employee, even after Erin stopped working for him. The two kept in contact for a while, with Thatch eventually being the factor that allowed Erin to join the Black Widow Pirates. |-| Marines= Nemo Damien: Valentine B. Carter:Break My Bones: Thatch is mentioned by Valentine. Peg Nez: Thatch knows of Peg Nez, having recognized her upon their confrontation on El Dorado. He didn't seem to think |-| Other= Darwin: Darwin has been working with Thatch for a significant amount of time. Darwin is one of Thatch's closest friends and an excellent fellow scientist. He often carries Darwin into battle with him. During battle they act much less like friends and Darwin acts more like a servant. Curie Melody: Abilities and Powers Despite being the doctor of the Black Widow Pirates, Thatch has demonstrated his might countless numbers of times in this era and the last. His classification as a demon and living weapon is a testament to his imposing power. When Legs herself was an active conqueror, Thatch was among the few individuals she would send to singlehandedly decimate islands regardless of whether they were marine-bases, pirate-hubs, or civil societies. His power is so great that Legs herself keeps him out of combat and often doesn't use him unless necessary. She even keeps his power under restrictions only allowing him to go all out when necessary.Calm before a Storm: Legs tells Thatch that all his restrictions are lifted. As a testament to his strength Legs asked him to engage Admiral Fuyuki if he should try to interrupt her war. Being both the personal Doctor and Scientist of Daddy L. Legs herself, the only two that can command him are Legs herself and Kosaka Isshin, acting in her stead. Physical Prowess True to his namesake, Thatch's physical limits are vastly beyond what a human should be capable of doing. His blows crush castles and topple giants, his speed blinds even haki, his body sculpted to shrug off blades and bullets alike. Thatch wasn't always a demon in body though. When he first joined Legs his strength was relatively average and his body was weak. He'd never needed to really do much due to his devil fruit. The only aspect of him that was remotely above average was his speed at this time. However for someone working under her, Legs would not stand for his body to be so weak. Over the years she put Thatch through a brutal training regimen. Forcing him to lengths he never thought he could go and heights to never dreamed to achieve. By the time Legs was done with him, his strikes could crush buildings with ease. His speed was like that of a ninja and his body was tempered steel. Thatch wanted more though, to become even more powerful for the sake of himself and his captain. Thatch began developing experimental drugs, testing them on himself constantly to see what sort of advantage he could gain. He created most of the drugs with the drawbacks of being too toxic for human consumption, killing anything that took them. Due to his devil fruit though, Thatch could take as many as he wanted. He injected himself with them so much that his body eventually warped to the way they made it. Training, skill, and drugs, all of them make up the subtotal of Thatch’s physical abilities. The Demon Doctor truly lives up to his name, able to rip a giant open with his bare hands. Titanium, steel, even tungsten crushed by his very grip, not to mention his blows. The chaos that resides in his body truly shows when Thatch’s restrains are removed. His unregulated blows can cause islands to shake and complex structures to crumble. In his younger days he flattened a whole island using just his hands. Of course these devastating blows are terrifying on their own, but when given the speed to back them up the sight is otherworldly. Thatch at base can move at a rate that the naked eye cannot perceive, effectively faster than a user of Soru. That’s just the tip of the iceberg though, Thatch can crank it up to outpace even users of Kenbunshoku haki. They may still be able to see him but by the time they do they’ve already been struck multiple times. Of course all this crushing and movement would wear any normal body down but Thatch has no normal body. His early beatings by Legs gave him thick skin, enough to fend off a blow from the mighty Yonko herself without a scratch. Of course that’s when she was only aiming to knock out, not kill. But that skin is enough to catch and break swords, shrug off bullets, and provide a tough defense for the elements. When factoring in his experiments though, it’s another story. His hide can take a cannonball without even being moved. Fire or ice pass over him as gentle winds and even haki has trouble getting by. Fighting Style Thatch trained for years to become a doctor, during this training he had to learn everything about the human body including every weak point of it. Using this knowledge he has developed a unique fighting style called Karada no Shattodaun(身体シャットダウン, literally meaning "Bodily Shutdown"). This style focuses on dodging attacks with his incredible speed and then striking various bodily weak points to severely damage opponents. One good combo from this style can usually stop his opponent's movements leaving them open to attack. He can even add his poison to this to make every strike even deadlier. Thatch is also extremely skilled in another method of this using the study of acupuncture. Though needles are usually used in the practice, Thatch has become talented at using his own fingers. In battle Thatch can use it on himself to shut down pain receptors or take away fatigue. He can also use it to heal himself mid battle. Medical Skills Thatch has trained in medicine since he was 8 and had even become renowned enough to be offered a job at impel down were most if not all injures are fatal and require high medical skills to heal. As a head doctor there he was under constant pressure and with nothing to do but study and heal he became a master of his craft. In action most say Thatch is like a medical dynamo, not even pausing to breathe during serious work. His knowledge of various aspects of medicine has allowed him to identify medicinal plants in a glance as well know the anatomy of a human to perfection. As he has a devil fruit that pertains to poison he also took it upon himself to learn everything he could about it. This allows him to even create poison himself or replicate existing ones. Wynn has given him commendations as well and called him the only doctor he trusts. The true proof of his skills is being doctor to the Yonko Daddy L. Legs. Especially considering that Legs has a very unique body makeup. Thatch is also a skilled practitioner of acupuncture. He is able to utilize his knowledge of this along with his knowledge of the body to perform amazing feats. Some of these include taking away fatigue or pain from someone's body and causing them to go numb for periods of time. He can also use acupuncture to heal wounds. Intellect Thatch is a very smart man having studied constantly for a good 18 years of his life. He even continued studying after this. Sometimes in Impel Down patients would come into his office and find him completely engrossed in a book to the point where they had to physically remove it from his hands to draw his attention to them. His intelligence has is believed to have surpassed and possibly even Vegapunk. In some cases Thatch has even referred to himself as the Vegapunk of the medical world. Thatch has stated that he one day hopes to reach the same level of intelligence that Vegapunk had in engineering, though he believes he is quite close and even better in some fields. He also has a vast knowledge of the marines science. As he was one of the brightest minds in their ranks at one time. This includes the process to put zoan devil fruits in objects. He also has a good grasp of the new world itself as he visited various island with the marines to study as well as learning about some of the unknown places within it through Wynn Erin. Thatch is extremely gifted in the arts of chemistry, biology, toxicology, acupuncture, genetics, physics, and psychology. Thatch is also extremely skilled in engineering dangerous biological and chemical weapons as they are also poisons. His skill is so great that even Legs has actually stopped the development of some his projects, deeming them to unsafe for the world. Devil Fruit There's a reason anyone with a sane mind once feared Magellan the man possessed one of the most insanely powerful devil fruits in the world. That same devil fruit is now within Thatch, the Doku Doku no Mi. A fruit that lets the user create and manipulate poison itself. Unlike Magellan though Thatch understood everything about the fruit and furthered his knowledge of the subject. It reached a point where Thatch was no longer creating poisons, he was poison itself. Every technique Magellan had, every basic movement of the fruit, Thatch made it better. Chemical poisons, biological poisons, and weapons of toxicology one could only dream of. Limitless poisons at his disposal and masterful skill in creating them, sometimes on the fly. The mad doctor is capable of creating poison anywhere on his body at a moments notice with ease, to him it is like breathing. He can also coat himself in a layer of poison as a method of defense and attack all at once. He can shape his poison at will creating leviathans, armies, and clouds that cover islands. Not only can he create massive constructs, no. Thatch is capable of making and manipulating minute objects with ease.Calm before a Storm: Thatch tells Abel that he can keep sending his poison after him, even when it is small enough to bypass being blown by wind. A fly the size of a grain of sand, a detailed figurine, even a working clock. His prowess is limitless. The madman can even alter the makeup of poisons and create new ones from said poison as well as from his own body. Due to the nature of his fruit Thatch is immune to all forms of poison, being able to eat it, touch it, and thrive within it. He effectively exists in a world of his own, a deeply poisoned world. Awakening Though the simple possession of the fruit alone was not enough to strike fear into the heart the enemies of Yonko though. The stories of whole islands turning to swamps of putrid filth, the sea bubbling up with acid, and the sky raining forth pure noxious gas. Those are the stories of Thatch that really scare people, the terror of the Demon Doctor. As a member of a Yonko crew and one that was mighty obsessed with his own fruit, it was only fitting that Thatch awaken it. He did so during one of his many fights for the crew, turning two marine ships to poison. As an awakened paramecia user Thatch is capable of turning anything into poison. This can range from anything from the ground that lays around himDay of Fate: In an instant, Thatch turns a massive wasteland into a raging sea of poison. to enemy ships on the open ocean. The land the sky and the sea all bow to his almighty will. This ability alone makes him one of the main forms of defense for Legs' flagship. His skill with this ability allows him to completely surprise opponents with poison spewing from everywhere creating whatever he wishes from wherever he wishes. Techniques *'Waterworks': This is quite possibly one of Vincent's most useful techniques as it lets him transform the sea. Waterworks is a technique where Thatch releases any of his poisons with a special chemical factor that transforms water molecules into the same type of poison. This allows him to quite literally turn the sea against his opponents as the poison spreads and spreads, transforming more and more of the sea into poison. Thatch has stated that if left to its own devices, this technique could erase the ocean. Poisons *'Kinjite': Kinjite (Literally meaning"Forbidden Hand") is a poison that was used by Magellan. Thatch learned to create it when he read Magellan's notes and then ingested it. This allowed him to limitlessly produce it. Kinjite can spread thorough organic and inorganic materials like a disease. It can spread through a human body rapidly and will kill them as soon as it has spread through all of their body. *'Hydra': Hydra is a poison that was used by Magellan. Thatch found a sample of it after he stole Magellan's devil fruit and ingested it. This allowed him to limitlessly produce it. This poison can cause lethal nerve paralysis in a victim for 24 hours. After these 24 hours they will die from the poison. *'Shinokuni': is a poisonous gas that Caesar Clown created. Thatch ingested a still remaing sample of this gas that was tucked inside the his laboratory when he visited . Shinokuni spreads at an incredible speed, and petrifies any organic victims that are caught within it as it enters their skin and body, trapping the victims in a shell where the substance sticks to surfaces like ash. However, if the petrification shell is broken open within half a day of the initial infection, then the victims can still be saved.: The effects of Shinokuni were taken directly from the effects section on the Shinokuni page. All credit for it goes to the One Piece Wiki *'Sleeping Giant': This is a very potent poison that can easily kill someone with ease by moving throughout every inch of their body upon contact with their skin. It take one day for the poison to fully touch every part of the body, once it does it coordinates and simultaneously shuts down everything in the body at once. After that a process of highly sped up rotting begins within the organs reducing most of the body to nothing. This poison is especially deadly since it is completely undetectable until activation so someone won't even know they were infected unless specifically told or they die. This poison can also come in any of the three states and is extremely versatile. *'Infinite Scream': This is a deep blue poison that seems to represent sadness and despair. It comes in a pellet form that Thatch will usually crush between his hands and toss the remains towards an opponent. Upon contact with oxygen the insides of the pellet will rapidly become a bluish gas. Alternatively Thatch will crush the pellet in his mouth allowing him to breath the gas. Upon breathing in the gas the poison will cause whoever it has infected to become severely depressed to the point where they no longer value their life. This poison is usually used to draw suspicion away from Thatch as anyone infected by it will most likely end their own lives leaving the cause of death to never be fully investigated. *'Slumber': Slumber is a rather simple poison that comes in two states, liquid or gas. As a liquid it cause all who touch or smell it to fall asleep. As a gas it causes those who touch or smell it to fall asleep as well. *'Shadow Eater': This is a dark liquid that causes severe pain upon contact with skin. This poison will cause large red boils to pop up upon skin and then rupture spattering blood everywhere. This is caused by the poison destroying the cells that surround the veins leaving the blood to constantly expand the place it is spilling out. It will cause severe blood loss and death as it slowly spreads over the body. *'Webbed World': Webbed World is a poison that affects the brain specifically. It is released in the from of a colorless liquid or gas and when it comes into contact with someone it affects their brain. This particular poison targets the fears of the person and forces them to become deathly afraid of spider, panicking at the mention of them. Vincent created this poison after joining Legs' crew to support her devil fruit power. *'Mantis': Mantis is a special gas that Thatch created for laying waste to the morale of troops. It was specially engineered to target plants specifically. When it makes contact with vegetation it utterly rots it, destroying entire islands worth of vegetation as it goes. The gas is also engineered to look like mist, being very unassuming on the sea. It even smells like the sea. This weapon is very useful for destroying food supplies or making islands completely uninhabitable. Thatch can use this to wear out opponents or destroy strategic resupply spots. *'Faustbite': Faustbite is a chemical weapon created by Thatch. It appears as a blue liquid that moves extremely quickly. This weapons freezes any surface it touches with ease, coating it in ice. If touched by living things they will be frozen too. Even saltwater will freeze upon contact with the poison. This poison can also be used in a gaseous form. The blue cloud will slowly freeze anything within it. *'Violet Scarab': Violet Scarab is an extremely deadly bioweapon created by Thatch. This poison takes the form of multiple microorganisms. These microorganisms have one purpose, to seek and destroy life. They can live outside of a host for around a month and when they enter a host they immediately begin eating the person from the inside, destroying even white blood cells with relative ease. Thatch has stated that even species resistant to poison or disease would not be able to stop this poison and has tested it, confirming that even beasts such as giants or fishermen would fall to it with relative ease. Thatch has also tested and found that they can survive both extreme heat and cold. *'Dauntless': This chemical weapon is a poison created by Thatch. Dauntless is a green gas that has the ability to corrode or rust metal at extremely high speeds. It can reduce a sword to dust in seconds. Thatch has also used it against marine ships, reducing the metal behemoths to wreckage in the sea. Thatch has stated that the gas could even destroy a pacifista. *'Leviathan': Leviathan is an extremely powerful liquid poison created by Thatch. It is a rapidly spreading teal poison that is absorbed into the body upon skin contact. This poison rapidly attacks the brain but does not kill. It instead turns the person into a mindless slave to Thatch. Thatch will sometimes create a giant beast out of this poison that resembles a Leviathan and send it at people. *'Hyperion': Hyperion is an extremely powerful chemical weapon created by Thatch. This gas acts almost like floating magma, burning everything that comes within it. This poison is the inverse of Faustbite, except that it can only come in gaseous form. *'HALF': HALF is a chemical gas created by Thatch. The gas has the unique power to completely and utterly stop the use of Haki in anyone that inhales it. The gas works by literally shutting down the prefrontal cortex, the part of the brain that controls willpower. In doing so Thatch is capable of quite literally capable of stopping haki usage on an extremely wide scale. *'God Hand': This poison is a modified form of... Haki Thatch possessed haki before he met Legs requiring it to sail the seas of the new world. However it was only after meeting her and her crew that he began to truly see the possibilities. His will grew with theirs burning even brighter than before. He now possessed multiple goals and strived to reach all of them. His will grew tenfold into an overpowering force of terror. (wip) Kenbunshouku Thatch is a skilled practitioner of Kenbunshoku Haki. With this power he is able to sense the world around him, particularly living things. With this power Thatch can sense people extremely far away from him and even see people concealed by objects. He does this by seeing their aura and using that to follow them. Thatch is especially skilled with seeing inside people with his haki. Much like an X-ray. Thatch can analyze the inside of people's bodies and use this to his advantage. This is especially helpful when working on patients as it allows him to analyze them without cutting them open. This ability has given Thatch the power to attack or heal unique bodies, including his own captain. *'Kenbunshoku: Setsuzoku': Thatch created this technique and taught it to Darwin. This haki technique allows a user to link senses with one another almost entirely. As soon as he or his haki has touched anyone he is able to perfectly read their movements and move in perfect sync with them if he wishes. By knowing every move the opponents plans to make in advance Thatch can adapt accordingly. Busoshoku Thatch is extremely skilled in the use of Bososhuko Haki. With this power he is able to create an invisible armor around himself. This armor can defend against seriously powerful attacks though with enough force or a more powerful haki user it can be broken. Tatch can also extend his haki to his weapons or his own devil fruit. This invisible armor gives him the ability to hit users of logia and some paramecia fruits. He can use this to hit their actual body, negating one of the huge advantages of a logia. *'Busoshoku: Koka': Thatch is capable of using this technique to enhance his haki. With it he can harden various parts of his body, giving them a black coloring and severely increasing his strength and durability on those parts of him. He can also extend this to the poisons he creates and controls. *'Busoshoku: Setsuzoku': Thatch created this technique and taught it to Darwin. This haki technique allows Thatch to essentially share haki which can be both good and bad. By placing his haki in another person, Thatch is capable of giving them an extra reserve of his usually more powerful haki to draw upon. However he can also control the haki within them poisoning them or damaging them internally through his will within them. They can fight it with their haki but in doing so are split in both concentration and haki management. *'Busoshoku:Denkimesu': Heigoushoku This is a form of haki created by Thatch and Darwin and useable by both of them. Created using a combination of the two colors of Setsuzoku, this haki combines the mind and body of two beings. When a user of this haki is in contact with another being, they can effectively meld with them the two bodies acting as one as long as they are in contact. The user of this form of haki is primarily in control. Haoshoku Thatch does not possess Haoshoku haki, however through the use of The Eight Commandments he can briefly posses Haoshoku, Legs' Haoshoku specifically. History Early Life Thatch's birth was mystery as none knew where he was from. Found on an abandon ship that found it's way to . The baby was found by a very old woman who became his caretaker, providing him with a safe and comfortable home. Thatch grew up attending a normal school. He studied to become a doctor in school. This was primarily because of his adopted mother's constant need for medical attention. With the price beginning to be far too high for her to pay. He managed to make it to a medical school and studied arduously until he became known as one of the most skilled doctors to ever attend. He graduated a year early and was assigned a job at Impel Down. Before he left he returned to his home and provided care for his mother. As a going away present his foster mother produced a devil fruit she had found on the ship he'd arrived on and entrusted it to him. He leaned that he had eaten the Doku Doku no Mi, the powerful devil fruit that was formerly possessed by one of the warden's of Impel Down. Thatch left his grandmother with a new goal in mind. To not only gain money to pay her back for her kindness to him, but to gather any data on Magellan's poison. Impel Down Upon his arrival at Impel Down he was ushered to his new offices and met with the new head of the place. A man named Nemo. Nemo showed him around the prison and told him all about the facilities and what to expect. Thatch asked if he could see the office of one of the older wardens. When questioned he answered that he wanted to see his notes on poisons as Thatch himself did not know about any of the poisons used here. He figured that it would be better to know about any possible infections as he was the new head of medicine. He also made note of his fascination with Toxicology. Nemo reluctantly agreed, not waiting to lose the best doctor they could have. and allowed him to look at them. Thatch made copies of all the notes and hid them within his briefcase. Upon leaving and reaching his office he set up a space that was out of camera view to secretly study these notes. His plan was to learn everything Magellan knew about the fruit. He waited in the prison for two years helping patients and researching in his free time. He eventually asked to take a vacation back to Alabasta. Upon his return to Alabasta he found his hometown had been wrecked by a Marine raid, they had chased a pirate through the town. He was too late for his mother, she was one of the many civilian casualties. At this Thatch broke down and began crying over her grave, he was interrupted when a priest stopped by to give him her will. He hastily grabbed the will and began to read it, this will told him about how much she loved him and was proud of him it also told him that she wanted him to keep her necklace with him and never let it leave his sight. He swore on these words that he would protect it with his life. However he was not through with the Marines, not by a long shot. He returned to Alabasta under the guise of a relaxing vacation. Thatch however planned to thoroughly destroy as much of the prison as he could as an act of vengeance. Thatch himself was allowed access to almost all parts of the prison as the head doctor. He'd memorized the entire layout at this point as well. One day Thatch accessed the vents system and released a sleeping gas throughout the prison. As the gas permitted the system he acted quickly making sure anyone who could alert the outside was eliminated first. Waves of poison crawled through Impel down making everyone pay. The heads of ever floor, including the warden Nemo, were consumed. Thatch opened the gates of justice and left on a stolen ship, sailing off into the new world. The mess was found a day later by the Marines when the prison would not respond. Surprisingly all of the prisoners were still in their cells or dead. It was only the Marines that inhabited the prison that were killed without fail. A handwritten note denouncing the Marines sat upon the Warden's desk, signed by Thatch. Meeting Legs Tools *'Shanty': Shanty is a drug created by Thatch to enhance overall performance for his crew. This drug reduces the effects of fatigue tenfold. The beauty of the drug is that Thatch actually created an antidote that can be taken to eliminate the effects of overdosing. However after taking the antidote the drug cannot be used again for at least a day. *'Sea Shanty': Sea Shanty is altered version of Shanty designed specifically for Legs. This drug does the same thing as Shanty but also enhances her spider biology in numerous ways. The most powerful being auto regulating her temperature, eliminating one of her only weaknesses. *'Walking Corpse Formula': The WCF is a drug designed by Thatch to massively improve the regenerative capabilities of the body. When ingested the drug will cause the body regenerate at unbelievable speeds being able to heal cuts, bruises and even broken bones at absurd speeds using stem cells. However limbs and vital organs are much much slower. Vital organs especially can only regenerate if the body can live long enough for them to, so something such as the heart or brain could never be regenerated. Thatch himself possesses a much more developed version that only he can use due to it being poisonous to normal humans. His version can actually regenerate even limbs at accelerated rates. *'Salem': Salem is a drug created by Thatch for both himself and the Black Widow pirates. Salem is a haki enhancement drug that works by stimulating the prefrontal cortex, the part of the brain that controls willpower. As an inverse to his poison this drug actually speeds up the work in the part of the brain which both empowers the haki of whoever takes it as well as speeding up their time to recharge it. Like many drugs it is possibly to overdose on it. For most two is the maximum their body can handle, however people with stronger haki and willpower overall can handle more. Thatch estimates that Legs herself would probably have to take at least 10 before she started feeling any backlash. *'LUG': LUG is a chemical gas created by Thatch that he cannot produce from his body but carries on his person. This gas cannot be perceived by the naked eye but smells like cookies. The gas carries special chemicals that target logia users specifically, rendering them unable to use their power. Zoan and Paramecia users will not be affected by this gas and can easily stand in it and breathe it. By analyzing the DNA of many logia user Thatch concluded that specific parts of the body are modified to allow for transformation and elemental generation. This gas targets those cells and specifically shuts them down, causing the body to be unable to use its power for up to two hours after breathing the gas. *'MWPB': MWPB stands for massive wind pressure bomb. This weapon was developed by Thatch with the help of Wynn Erin, part of his repayment for the use of one of Legs' territories. A MWPB is essentially a giant pressurized ball of wind, akin to that of the Ursus Shock used by former Shichbukai Kuma. This ball is either mixed with one of Thatch's deadly gases or left alone and locked within a container that regulates it unless it is detonated or hit with sufficient force. Upon detonation the bomb can envelop islands about the size of thriller bark. Based on the gases that could be within the bomb this can easily be classified as an island destroying weapon as well as a WMD. *'The Eight Commandments': A technically WMD class Drug created by Thatch using Legs' haki. He extracted Legs' haki by having her transfer it to a specialized liquid that he could isolate it within. This drug upon injection gives Thatch the ability to emit and utilize Legs' own haki for a certain period of time. This gives him access to her Haoshoku, Bunshoku, and Kenbunshoku for about an hour. With a does of this Thatch's Haki can only be matched by other haki users of her level. Because of the process of making this Thatch only has one on his person at a time. It should be noted that due to the nature of this drug, Thatch is the only one capable of taking it as all others would die from the amount of chemicals used to make it function. *'Infinite Storage Bag': This sleek satchel was weaved from the finest spider silk Legs could create as well as the capability for infinite storage within it an the ability to give the user exactly what they want, provided it is within the bag. Bounty Battles Roleplays *The Proving *The Heretic (Mentioned) *Terror in Rinoa (Mentioned) *The Spider's Shadow (Mentioned) *Eye of the Storm (Mentioned) *Ice on the Lily (Mentioned) *Spider Dangling in the Wind *Battle of El Dorado Trivia *Thatch Vincent was a created from two different pirates. Thatch was taken from Edward Thatch, better known as Blackbeard. Vincent was taken from Vincenzo Gambi, however the author removed the "zo" and added a "t". *Thatch's favorite food is potatoes in almost any form. *Thatch's favorite drink is a soda he made in a lab, it tastes like razz berries. *Thatch is commonly referred to by his last name, with few using his first. Thatch however, has no preference. *Both of Thatch's voice actors play Ken Kaneki, which is who the author imagines Thatch sounds like. Specifically him from his battle with Jason. *Thatch may or may not have poison reproductive fluid according to some users. References Category:Male Characters Category:Doctors Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Scientists Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users